


Winter's Blush

by Josey (cestus)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman's got to find some way of passing the time. Plus it puts her one up against her shinigami. Renji never got this close to Rukia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://salzraender.deviantart.com/art/Zabimaru-sensei-151240107) that passed through my Tumblr dash a few days ago.

The trouble with the rebellion is, it's like every other military manoeuvre; there's a whole lot of hurry up and wait. 

Lowering the bamboo curtain quietly behind her, Saru tiptoes back down the tunnel. Hebi's back there, firmly attached to the bed by his chain. He's sleeping, for now. It won't last, but she's taking her breaks where she finds them. The kid's been driving her nuts, going stir crazy locked away down in these caves all day. 

Not that she blames Hebi. She's feeling pretty strung out herself. For one thing, there's a nagging part of her that wants _him_ back. Her shinigami. Her Renji. They've been together for so long that being without him feels strange, like she's missing a huge chunk of herself.

Muramasa says to ignore the feeling, that it's just habit, just what she's used to, and to look at the others. At Haineko and Tobiume, who seem perfectly happy away from their shinigami. At Tenken and Gonryōmaru who sit and play cards all day and don't complain. Even Senbonzakura seems okay, and who would have thought that one would have walked away from his lord and master.

The voice inside her head argues that she and Renji are different. She doesn't belong to him, he belongs to her. She's put her mark on him after all. Sure he beat her for bankai, but she totally let him have it because he needed it to rescue his beloved Rukia. 

Now that's one thing she's glad to be away from. All that panting after the girl. If he wanted her that badly he should have stepped up and said something, but no, the idiot's not got the gumption for that. Instead he just mooned around at a distance telling himself that one day he'd be good enough for her, and in the meantime she went and got snapped up by that ginger headed prat. 

Huffing an annoyed breath, Saru picks up her pace. She's on a promise to herself for a long soak in the hot spring. It's about the only decent thing about this network of caves. Well that, and some of the scenery. And by scenery she doesn't mean stalactites and stalagmites. 

Speaking of, a breath of icy air from further down the tunnel alerts Saru to incoming company. She stops and presses against the rock, watching as one of their incarceration's more attractive features wanders towards her. There's no doubt about it, Sode no Shirayuki is well deserving of her name as the most beautiful zanpakutō in Soul Society, Saru thinks, just like she does every time she sees her. Tall, elegant and cool, she makes Saru want to muss her up some, get her all flustered and pink. 

Instead of passing Suru's hiding place, Shirayuki veers off just before it and heads down towards the hot spring. It's like someone's sending Saru a message. Get down there, girl, and show that zanpakutō a good time! Heh, it's hella tempting. And it's not like there's much else to do around here, until Muramasa decides its time to open up on shinigami ass.

Not giving herself time for second thoughts - as if she's ever had any of those - Saru treads rapidly down the tunnel after that elusive flash of white. 

She turns the corner to find Shirayuki waiting for her at the bottom. Saru bites back a little frisson of annoyance, it's not like she was planning on creeping up on her, and steps out into the cavern, saying, "Fancy some company?"

The look she gets in reply could have flash frozen volcanoes. 

After beat or two of Saru holding Shirayuki's gaze and refusing to back down, Shirayuki sniffs and turns away. "I fear you would not find the atmosphere agreeable," she says, and gestures fluidly with one hand as if she's scattering something to the ground. With a crackle and pop, the rock around them freezes solid, and across it like the tips of waves, race ripples of hoarfrost. Then, Shirayuki breathes out a single long breath and the temperature in the cave plummets. Snow forms out of thin air and within moments, there's a six inch layer of it on every surface. 

Saru smirks as her fur fluffs up in response to the chill. If the ice queen thinks this'll stop her, she's dreaming. Saru's the wrong species to let a bit of cold put her off her game. "I dunno. There's something to be said for bathing in the snow," she purrs, stalking towards the pool steaming in the centre of the cavern. Shooting a sultry look over her shoulder as she slides luxuriously into the water, she adds, "All that heat, and all that cold. I just love the contrast." 

The hot water embraces her like a long lost lover. She eases to the other side of the pool and relaxes against the edge, arms across the rocks as she deliberately fixes her eyes on Shirayuki. It's invitation and challenge all wrapped up together. If she's not interested then Saru will end up Hakuren'd into next week. There's no messing about with zanpakutō.

For a long moment, Shirayuki simply stares at her as though she's some kind of new life form, then her eyes flutter closed and she slowly turns her back. That's it, Saru thinks. I've gone and over-played my hand. But there's a rustling of silk and a second later Shirayuki holds her hand out and dangling from her fingers is her deep pink obijime, the ribbon that holds her obi's sophisticated knot in place. Long fingers peel open and the ribbon drifts to the ground, curling up as it lands like an early blossom on the spring snow.

Saru swallows hard, feeling a sweat break out between her breasts that has nothing to do with the temperature of the water. 

The rest of the obi comes next. A few dexterous tugs and it slithers to the ground, yards and yards of pale green and purple silk. Shirayuki kicks it aside, revealing one slender naked foot, and that's it, Saru loses it. She lunges across the pool and drags herself out the other side. A quick shake later to get the worst of the water off, and then there's silk under her hands, and beneath it firm muscle over bone. It shifts and Shirayuki says, as disdainfully as ever, "Your fur is still wet." 

"Yeah, well, so'll you be in a couple of minutes," Suru says, sliding her hands along the collar of the snow white furisode and easing it down over pale sloping shoulders. It drops only far enough to be caught on Shirayuki's elbows and Saru smiles as she sweeps aside silver hair and lowers her mouth to skin. She inhales deeply and her eyes slide closed on the tang of a winter morning's ice mixed with pure woman. If Rukia is anything like her zanpakutō, then Renji's an even bigger fool than Saru thought he was for not making this his. 

A shudder works its way through Shirayuki's body. "You… are very hot," she husks, and her fingers tremble as they clutch at her clothing.

Saru considers shooting back something like, 'You're not so bad yourself, baby,' before thinking better of it. Tacky probably won't go down well here. Instead she drags her palms over rounded shoulders and solidly muscled arms and thence across a naked belly that dances under her enquiring fingertips. Despite her complaints about wet fur, Shirayuki leans back against her and Saru is treated to the cool touch of slim back against her breasts. She catches a breath against soft skin and introduces a hint of teeth, earning herself a hitched gasp and a drawn out moan.

Nipples tightening, she tugs Shirayuki closer, one hand flat against her belly to keep her still, as her other finds and cups a surprisingly heavy breast. Shirayuki sighs and Saru's not the only one getting aroused. The nipple against her thumb is beaded hard and when she pinches it gently and Shirayuki's head drops back to rest on Saru's shoulder, Saru knows she's getting something right. 

"In the water or out?" she rumbles. For herself, she'll take either, though she thinks the others might prefer them not to fuck in the water. 

Shirayuki sighs through her nose, lifts one arm languorously and gestures. A platform of ice, covered in a thick layer of snow, forms beneath the power of her reiatsu, which is great but even with all of Saru's fur, she's going to need something else to lie on or her more interesting bits are going to end up with frost bite.

She says as much and Shirayuki turns in her arms, a smile quirking one side of her mouth. It's such a surprising look that Saru has to taste it. She dips and brushes their lips together gently. The smile vanishes as an arm snakes up around her neck and fingers tangle in her long hair. A sharp tug and Saru opens her mouth to moan. Shirayuki's tongue plunges inside, cool and strong and fierce. Saru grips her tighter, hands clutching at hips, pressing them together. Legs automatically interlock, thigh to thigh, so they can ride and grind as hard as they need. 

As they move, Shirayuki's breasts nestle against her own, rubbing the nap of Saru's fur first one way and then the other. It's stimulating in way that makes her want to scream in pleasure and aggravation at the same time. She claws her hands, buries the feeling in Shirayuki's mouth and rides it out until the skin beneath gets the message and everything starts to feel good. 

But this is never going to be enough, not for Saru. She wants so much more. So when the kimono finally slips to the ground, Saru follows it, dragging her lips down a long slender neck, stopping to kiss and mouth perfect breasts, across a belly that swells just the right amount, and down to silver hair that crinkles on her tongue. 

Gazing back along the length of Shirayuki's body, she finds she's left a small miracle in her wake. Shirayuki is staring down at her, eyes dark as tongue sweeps back and forth across full lips, and there's a hint of pink on perpetually snow white cheeks. Saru smiles, leans forward and places a kiss at the very crux of Shirayuki's slit. The blush deepens and eyes flutter closed as Saru spreads fingers wide around hips and slides her tongue in along heated creases to capture the promise of scent and taste. Shirayuki's hips twitch and her hand comes to stroke tentatively across Saru's head. It's obvious that she wants this as much as Saru does, but the angle's gonna be impossible.

After landing one more kiss, Saru sits back on her heels, hands resting on Shirayuki's hips and says, "Kneel." 

Obediently, Shirayuki drops into a perfect seiza, though the arch of her eyebrows suggests she's not convinced by the position. That's okay. Saru's not planning on staying in it for long anyway. She can feel the edge of the pool with her toes and it's the ideal solution to their elemental problem. When they fuck, they'll be neither in the water nor out of it.

Reaching out, she captures a single lock of silver hair between her fingers and tugs it gently. Shirayuki rocks towards her, one hand coming up to rest against her chest where the fur is so thin it might as well not be there at all. It's like being touched by ice, it's so cold. Saru shivers and draws them closer, trapping the hand between them and restarting the kiss when Shirayuki tips her chin and offers her mouth. Saru's hands rise naturally to Shirayuki's hair and a few deft tugs remove pins and clips until heavy silk cascades free at last. She buries her fingers in it, carding the heavy fall until her skin tingles, and then uses it to ease and suggest compliance as she slowly rises onto her knees. 

Shirayuki comes with her until once again they are breast to breast, still kissing and touching every inch of skin they can find. It's intoxicating. Saru finds herself pushing forwards, pressing Shirayuki back into the snow as the urgency to consume threatens to undermine her plans. It takes all her self-discipline to back off and hook a hand beneath a strong thigh to encourage Shirayuki off her knees and onto her ass. Shirayuki gets the message almost immediately and uncurls to sit properly, which is when Saru grabs her by the hips and slides backwards into the steaming water, dragging Shirayuki across the snow until her ass is right at the edge of the pool.

Shirayuki lets out a shriek of surprise that stretches into a low moan when Saru pushes her legs apart, buries her head between them and keeps on kissing. Now Shirayuki tastes entirely of woman. Winter's cold and ice have gone, melted under passion's heated touch, and when Saru presses the point of her tongue against Shirayuki clit and flicks, the reaction is instantaneous. Shirayuki's hips buck and a hand snatches at Saru's hair to yank her closer. 

"Harder," Shirayuki mutters, and Saru smirks against her and does it again, a single flick with just the tip of her tongue. This time the yank on her hair is vicious. "I said harder, damn you," Shirayuki snarls from between clenched teeth. And that's what Saru's been after. 

A sharp heel digs into her back and she shoulders up, pressing on thighs to spread them high and wide and goes in again. Her tongue plunges in then sweeps up to press and tease as fingers join the fray, sliding deep into slick tight heat that shivers around her as she nibbles and sucks at the hard nub between her lips. 

Shirayuki bucks and twists as though fighting to get away, but Saru has her pinned and her words say everything her body denies, "Yes, harder. There, yes! Fuck!" 

Dragging that word from between normally expressionless lips feels like a victory. But how much more can she win? Three fingers and Saru feels an answering throb in her own body as she curls them and Shirayuki grinds down, panting out short high gasps and moans. The tugs on Saru's hair stop, replaced by palms pressing her close and urging her on. She sacrifices control for closeness, sliding a flat palm back up Shirayuki's body and using it to urge her to move, to take all that she needs. 

In response, heels dig into Saru's back and thighs pushing against her shoulders, closing around her ears until all she is exists in this place of woman and depth and building desperation. Scent, taste, sight, have all been consumed and her own body sings with frantic need, the water doing nothing to help as she strains against it, mouth and fingers trapped by Shirayuki's slowly cresting desire.

A high cry and the tension snaps. Shirayuki simultaneously clamps down and opens up around her, muscles fluttering as her hips heave, her legs widening as she strains through her climax, voice rising to a singing cry that echoes around the cavern and brings back a flurry of powdered snow. Saru hangs on, riding her down as she shivers and shakes, legs twitching until she shoves at Saru with a small sob. 

Released, Saru lays her head on one taut thigh and attends to herself. It doesn't take much. Fingertips against her throbbing clit, the taste of Shirayuki on her lips, the memory of her cries, and Saru comes with a shudder and a whine that she buries in soft skin.

A few moments later, fingers card through her hair. She lifts her head to look up and finds Shirayuki smiling almost sweetly at her, eyes sparkling like snow in the sun. Saru snorts at the incongruity of it. If she'd known it was this easy to melt the ice queen, she'd have made a move days ago. Course, it won't last. Soon as the blush has worn off, she'll be back to her normal snooty stand-offish self. 

With a sigh, Saru hauls herself out of the hot water, arching her spine into a bone-cracking stretch as she crawls up Shirayuki's body until she's crouching on all fours over her. Water drips from soaked hair and fur, pattering down onto snow and skin alike. 

"You are wet," Shirayuki says, frowning disapproval and brushing away a cluster of glistening drops that have landed on her breast.

The sight brings out the wicked in Saru. All through this she's been good, respectful, well-behaved as she should be. Now she grins, dips down to press a short sharp kiss to Shirayuki's lips, then pulls back and shakes. 

Water sprays out like a rainstorm, shed from naturally water resistant fur that's eager to jettison its load. Shirayuki's screech of outrage is glorious, as is the punch that launches Saru into the air. Laughing she lands in the deepest part of the pool and emerges, coughing and spitting water, still chortling loudly. 

Ice grabs her and heaves her upwards. She's not fighting. For one thing, she can't catch her breath long enough to do so, and for another she doesn't think Shirayuki's actually out to kill her. She has a moment's fleeting worry when ice manacles her to the rocks and then Shirayuki is there, straddling her chest and glaring down at her, and those eyes, those ice cold lavender eyes that are so much like her wielder's, are glowing. With passion and pleasure and joy.

"You are incorrigible," she scolds and this time Saru can't resist it. With a smug smirk, she purrs, "I dunno. I reckon I do pretty well without any encouragement at all."

_fine_


End file.
